


Mommy, why are you sad?

by Almondymood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Chapter 1 can be read as stand alone chapter, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Goth - Freeform, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almondymood/pseuds/Almondymood
Summary: The little Gothy, child of two powerful monsters: the Death itself and elusive Glitch who's inability to die is linked to secret so big that only three people in the whole Multiverse knows it, tries to understand why his parents are arguing so much lately.And why his plushies could possibly lead the wrong monsters to truth about his mommy's past?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Little skeleton was playing with his favourite toys.

He and two plushies were having a tea party. One made of soft yarn with a black cloak over the top of its head was sitting on his right. This puppet was made after his papa and resembled him greatly.

On his left though sat puppet made of mismatched fabrics in array of colors. This one was supposed to look like his dear uncle, but couldn't because papa should never know who mommy siblings were. "For safety" - mommy once said.

Gothy, because that was the little skeleton name is, was pouring some tea for the Poppy. He was about to move to the left to pour some for Fesh as well, but he heard a loud noise. At first he didn't do anything about it.

At least until he didn't hear the glass breaking and screaming voices. Kid took his puppets from their sits and on wobbly legs ran to hide under the bed. Like mommy told him to do when he felt scared like right now. He covered his ear holes to block out the adults downstairs, but it didn't really work. Gothy hugged Fesh plushy tighter wishing that everything would be like it was.

Before papa got stupid work from stupid 'posisivity' someone. Papa already had a job and important one too. So why did he need new one?

'* THAT'S ENOUGH' the loud noises stopped. Instead someone stomped on the staircase up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. Someone loudly opened and closed the door to one of the bedrooms. Not even a few minutes later someone softly knocked on the door to child's room.

'* Gothy? It's okay. You can now come out. It's safe.' Kid perked up at the soft and silent tone of his bearer. He scrambled out and ran to hug the leg of the older skeleton.

'*shh... It's alright baby, mommy is sorry for the scary, loud noises' The skeleton in white jacket and red scarf crouched down and returned hug, petting head of the child. They had sat there for a while before his mother lifted him up. 

'* Wanna go on the trip with mommy?' Mommy took them to the drawer where Gothy's things were. Little one nodded. His mommy propped him on their hip and kept them up with one hand while with the other they took and packed up kid's clothes. When they were finished, they pulled out on their magic and opened a white glitchy portal.

'* Papa coming' In the second the face of the older skeleton darkened and single tear ran down their cheek.

'* No my dear little Pebble... Papa is very busy and can't come with us. Okay sunshine?' Mommy smiled at their child, drying up the tears with a red scarf. Gothy nodded to not sadden his mommy.

The skeleton in the white safe for the red scarf on their neck and deep red gash on their chest walked with their child through the similarly white portal, leaving the child's room empty except for two puppets left under the bed forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Swift in the atmosphere was welcomed one. From the stuffy, silent, staleness of house, he shared with his...

husband...

He felt lump in his nonexistent throat as tears grew up in corners of his eyes. The skeleton in the white blinked them away as he glanced at his beloved child.

The smaller one hugged their bearer tightly as if they felt mother's distress. They looked up, and Geno forced a small but sincere smile to appear on his face when their eyes met. He swore to himself that he would never show weakness in front of his little sunshine.

The place they arrived at was busy and full of live as both humans and monsters were enjoying their lives. It was one the Recovered communication node, but which one? The glitch looked around before his eyes stopped one the screen displaying basic information like weather, hour, date, cycle and of course the designation they were at.

'* See Gothy? This sign here tells that we are in The South Hub' He pointed at the billboard so his baby would notice it. This node was quite a distance from his brother's house, but he didn't really thought about destination when opening the portal. His magic wasn't the most stable when he was under emotional distress. That and his brother's place were guarded with several layers of both firewalls and magic barriers to prevent intruders.

Placement of the Recovered in non-euclidean space made the hard task under normal conditions, almost impossible. And he couldn't allow himself to butcher shortcut while he had his baby with him. Geno wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to his sunshine. He opted instead for the one of the default entry points of the elusive world.

Hubs still required entry permission, but Geno and his child had it, so it wasn't an issue. Of course teleportation to the non-euclidean space was challenge, but permissions worked like a map, softly directing magic in the correct place. He went to the array of the buildings just outside of the node. He walked and walked, paying zero attention to his surroundings until he stopped in front of a pale yellow bakery.

The sign on the front changed depending on the angle it was viewed from. From one it showed tree branch with "The beginning" intertwined in it. From another thou, it displayed snake eating its own tail while coiled around apple. The pattern of lizards scales spelt out 'The Ending'.

Both of them deserved something sweet after today, right?

Eden was a lovely café with the bakery that Geno found while he was still bearing his baby. It was when he arrived at the South hub for the first time. He usually traveled with his brother to his home and whenever he was traveling alone, he opted for the central or east node as they were the closest.

That day his magic felt a little wonky and his sense of the destination was off. Somehow he found this little homey café. He liked the pastries and freshly baked goods, but he fell in love with the variations of the tea and coffee they offered.

Reaper would love it here... No! Don't think about that a... Deep breath. Smile on. Gothy shouldn't see your negative thoughts. None should. 

The sound of the bell broke him out of his thoughts. The café was bigger on the inside than the outside and acted as the shield from the everyday noise of the node. ' * Hello...' '*... long time no see' said the owners of Eden in tandem. They were cursed, so one could only begin the sentence and other could only finish it.

He didn't focus on their appearance as it would have shifted by the time he either blinked or changed focus from them to something else. They couldn't control what they changed to, but gladly one thing was unchangeable about their look. They couldn't change, the pattern and background color of their form. It always showed no matter if at the moment they had fur, scales, skin or were only bones and mist.

'* hello Alpha, Omega' He looked at them, while his little Gothy babbled happily in his arms as little one was mesmerized, by Alpha. Their light, smalls spots were shining like stars on the background of dark scales. Especially when they noticed his baby. On the other hand other twin had large, dark spots bleed one into another. They looked like cloudy sky. Geno believed that they called themselves the "Polymorphs" and like skeletons they didn't have a base gender, just what they felt comfortable with.

He enjoyed coming here while bearing and just to drink his tea without other monsters asking uncomfortable questions, because they couldn't get that not every monster had correlation between "fun parts" and identity.

'* We didn't expect you...' '*... this early into the cycle' Time in the Recovered was measured differently from the rest of the Multiverse. As except for time, there was amount of time needed for the world to go through all the steps before going back to first one called "position zero."

'* Who is this little cutie? You need...' '*... to tell us everything. Okay?' He rolled his eyes, before letting his baby introduce theyself.

'* I'm Gothy' little one said, before looking at the ice cream display.

'* Hello Gothy, I'm Alpha and this is my twin Omega. What do you think about us going to get you.... ' '*... some ice cream while your mommy and I will get some tea?' Child looked up to their mommy, to see if they were allowed to go. He nodded and Gothy smiled happily, they loved ice cream and they were about to get some. The little skeleton took the hand of nice monster and walked with them to the display to choose flavor.

At the same time Omega prepared tea leaves, kettle and three cups. Geno helped the quiet twin take everything to secluded table, where they sat and waited for his little sunshine and his friend.

'*... nice, okay?' Even when they were separated from each other, they couldn't speak apart. So Geno ignored half-huffed voice of Omega. Instead, he focused on their hands as they signed. It was a loophole of the curse. They found it, by accident.

"* What happened to you?" They asked. They could read him like an open book. It was something, not even his brother, was able to do, and they could probe his emotions. The eternally bleeding skeleton poured himself a cup of tea and drank a little bit. He needed a moment to think. Where was he supposed to begin?

"* Alpha would entertain Gothy for a while, so you can speak. They won't hear anything." Tea was scalding hot, but sweet and light.

' * thank you' He said softly and let his mask fall.


End file.
